The Fabson Team
Overview Quinn was Finn's girlfriend, as well as former head cheerleader, ex-president of a Celibacy Club and a member of the Glee Club and still Celibacy Club. As two of the most popular kids in the school, they began dating a few months prior to the start of the series. Since the start, Quinn has a habit of manipulating the sweet but somewhat naive Finn. During most of their relationship, whenever the both of them began to get physically intimate, Quinn would abruptly stop and ask that they pray instead. Although Finn very much wanted to sleep with Quinn, she always refused due to her religious beliefs. Ironically, Quinn ended up having sex regardless of her beliefs, when Noah Puckerman (Finn's best friend at the time) got her drunk on wine coolers and seduced her, resulting in her becoming pregnant. Rather than admit to the truth because she loved him and didn't want to hurt him, Quinn lied to Finn and claimed the baby was his, after Finn pre-maturely ejaculated in Quinn's hot tub. Under the false belief that Quinn is carrying his child, Finn has opted to stay with her and is attempts to become a good father. When Quinn got kicked out of her home by her family which was not fair, Finn and his mother took her in. Later on, Rachel tells Finn that she thinks Puck is the father of the baby, not him. Finn finds out this is the truth and says he is done with Quinn, ending their relationship, and his friendship with Puck. When the series returns, over voice-over, Finn admits he was not over Quinn, and they share a longing look in the hallway. He later sings "Hello, I Love You", to describe his feelings about Quinn and Puck's relationship. http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/1/15/Fuinn_kiss.gifFinn and Quinn make out after to celebrate Finn's victory.Added by Finachel In the episode of the Super Bowl, Finn and Quinn end the episode with a kiss. Their relationships picks up in Silly Love Songs, where he sets up a kissing booth to get Quinn to kiss him. And when they do, they see fireworks. In Comeback, Sam breaks up with Quinn and goes to Santana. In Sexy, we learn they are secretly dating, which they later announce to everyone, making them an official couple. They stay together until Finn breaks up with her in Funeral. These two are the couple that experience everything but still come out strong like when Quinn was pregnant. Loyal Fabson/Fuinn shippers sign here #[[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'Why do I hate all main pairs?']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'I DON'T KNOW']] 16:35, March 3, 2011 (UTC) #Jadey Babey! 06:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) #Brittz Here!Did You Know That Dolphins Are Just Gay Sharks? 16:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) #Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams (I don't wanna die.) 16:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 17:38, March 3, 2011 #[[User:CheeriosWMHS|'I thought I was over someone but I still think I have feelings for them']] 08:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) #FabsonForeva29 (Talk to me don’t be shy!) 02:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) #[[User: Sky Splits|'Being a hot seventeen year old you can get away with or do pretty much anything you want so I kind of always assumed that people were nice and accommodating']] [[User talk:Sky Splits|'I was the only kid at school who dissected their own frog because no one would be my lab partner']] 03:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) #Quinny Fabray It's All About The Teasing, and NOT about the Pleasing! 16:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) #It's''' St.Berry''' (b*tches) #Sunshine-Supergirl...because they're more than just a cliche :) # 04:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) #Smileyland 123 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Ⓘ Ⓕⓞⓤⓝⓓ Ⓝⓔⓜⓞ!) 01:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) #'QuinnFabray jr(: 23:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC)' #[[User: Gleek5|'CRAZY']] DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT #Daftendirekt Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, drag and drop it, zip, unzip it 06:03, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I love Quick, but these two are amazing together. #Xoxgleek410Talk To Me 17:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) #heyheyMiss Ezzie10:56, April 28, 2011 (UTC) #-- 03:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) #Puckleberry Fuinn, their pairing names are no co-incidence :). 04:27, June 14, 2011 (UTC) #DazzlingGleek #BrittBrittQuinny 03:48, May 14, 2011 (UTC) #--''All Your Dates, Are Really My Dates'''' proudly so♥ '' 20:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) #-[[User: PezBerry|''Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding.]] She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing '' #--[[User:JJonathanM|♥FABSON♥... YOU ROCK. ]] ''Ive Gotta Be Me'' 05:32, June 4, 2011 (UTC) #LoserLikeMe 05:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Fuinn > Finchel, Quick. ALL THE TIME! 03:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC) #--Queen Quinn 08:58, June 6, 2011 (UTC) #LovesMeSomeKurt #FuinnForLife Pairs That Support This Army #﻿Puckleberry #Hevans #Klaine #St. Berry #Luck #Samtana #Raine #Pucktana #Brittana #Samchel #Tartie FABSONLAND ROYALS King - BeatlesgLee Fan Queen - QuinnyAndFinny Princesses - CheeriosWMHS, QuinnFabray1Fan:), Sky Splits, -[[User: PezBerry|''Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding.]] She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing ''03:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Prince - JJonathanM Citizens - FabsonForeva29, Gleek5, Star9999,Dr.Stinky, Leia Stone, Peasants (People Who Kinda Ship Fabson) - Ms. Artie Abrams, Mrs. Artie Abrams, Me Queen Of Another Kingdom Who Still Thinks Fabson Is Cute (And who sleeps with the enemy...) - GleeGirl I ENCOURAGE ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE FABSON ARMY TO JOIN FABSONLAND AS A CITIZEN, PEASANT, PRINCE OR PRINCESS!! SONGS FABSON COULD SING #'Backstreet Boys - No One Like You (Sung by Finn) - When If the two get back together, Finn can sing this to her as a way of reassuring her she's the only girl he cares about. #'Backstreet Boys - Bigger (Sung by Finn)' - Finn can sing this when if he tries to win Quinn back, and he promises her he'll fix everything for real this time. #'Daughtry - It's Not Over (Sung by Finn)' - If he wants to start over with Quinn after everything they've been through, this would be a great song. #'Journey - She Makes Me (Feel Alright)' (Sung by Finn) #'*NSYNC - This I Promise You' (Sung by Finn) - Another song Finn can sing when if he tries to win Quinn back. #'Britney Spears - From the Bottom of My Broken Heart (Sung by Quinn)' - Finn was her first love, he was her true love, but he broke her heart. #'Britney Spears - Everytime (Sung by Quinn)' #'Bryan Adams - (Everything I Do) I Do it For You' (Sung by Quinn) - Because everything Quinn did, she did it for Finn. #'Jewel - You Were Meant For Me' (Sung by Quinn) #'M2M - The Day You Went Away (Sung by Quinn - Backup vocals by Santana & Brittany)' - Quinn can sing this as a way of asking why Finn would rather be with Rachel and not her. #'Madonna - Cherish' (Sung by Quinn - Backup vocals by Santana & Brittany) - Because Finn was the guy she felt most happy and comfortable with and Quinn would totally rock this song. #'Owl City - The Saltwater Room (Sung by Finn & Quinn)' - "Can we be in love again?" seems to sum up the reasoning pretty well. #'Ricky Martin & Madonna - Be Careful (Cuidado Con Mi Corazon) (Sung by Finn & Quinn)' - Possible make up song and bonus points from Will Schuester for part of the song having Spanish lyrics. #'Savage Garden - Truly Madly Deeply (Sung by Finn & Quinn)' #'Danity Kane - Damaged (Sung by The Unholy Trinity)' - When If Finn ever leaves Rachel and wants to get back with Quinn, the trio would sing this song to him as a challenge. #'''Christina Milian - Gonna Tell Everybody '- Because of the whole Finn and Rachel situation, she will try to stay strong through it all Gallery sdafhsdkjfhksldhflkjaf.gif Tumblr_lb8k2upv9g1qeamsqo1_500.jpg tumblr_laz93gesqX1qe9v3ho1_500.gif tumblr_lezomoxzP31qet5fio1_500.gif Normal 001111121.jpg ﻿ Normal 101-DVD 0024.jpg Normal 102-DVD 0029.jpg Normal 102-DVD 0165.jpg Normal_ta107hd0194.jpg Normal 102-DVD 0335.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0003.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0044.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0091.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0246.jpg Normal 104-DVD 0269.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0015.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0073.jpg Normal 105-DVD 0098.jpg Normal 106-DVD 0395.jpg Normal_ta107hd0194.jpg Normal_ta107hd0931.jpg Normal_ta107hd1935.jpg Normal_ta107hd1952.jpg Normal_ta108hd0137.jpg Normal_ta108hd0333.jpg Normal_ta108hd0875.jpg Normal_ta108hd0905.jpg Normal_glee-109-0038.jpg Normal_glee-109-0199.jpg Normal_glee-109-0480.jpg Normal_glee-109-1189.jpg Normal_glee-109-1653.jpg Normal B0113.jpg Normal B1778.jpg Normal B3609.jpg Normal B3982.jpg Normal B4042.jpg Normal B4694.jpg Normal_H2191.jpg Normal_H4336.jpg Normal_M2135.jpg Normal_glee-114-00092.jpg Normal G2021295.jpg Normal G2111300.jpg Normal G2112000.jpg Normal G2120566.jpg Normal_G2120829.jpg Normal_G2121122.jpg Normal_G2121534.jpg Normal_G2130098.jpg Normal_G2130135.jpg Normal_G2130630.jpg Normal_G2131060.jpg Normal_G2150972.jpg Normal_G2151033.jpg Normal_G2160383.jpg Normal_G2160676.jpg Normal_G2160721.jpg Normal_G2161418.jpg Normal 01000000000.jpg Normal 0011111111.jpg Normal 00222222222.jpg Normal 0055555.jpg Normal 004444444.jpg Normal 0055.jpg Normal 00111.jpg Normal 00333.jpg Normal 002222.jpg Normal 008.jpg Normal 004444.jpg Normal 001111121.jpg Normal 00333425.jpg 009~10.jpg Normal 00888888888890.jpg tumblr_lkfo7hxFCQ1qc1896o1_500.gif Tumblr lkl72aTXgt1qefu7i.gif fabson(auditorium).jpg Tumblr_ll70knOiwR1qb472g.png|Lucy Caboosey 500px-Quinn_finn_born_this_way.jpg 830px-Fuinn1234.jpg Tumblr_ll9jrbCJFp1qce0qpo1_500.jpg Finn-Quinn-finn-and-quinn-22602209-500-281.png Fuinn-2x20-finn-and-quinn-22307942-500-320.png glee_finn_quinn_kiss.gif|link=Quinn-Finn Relationship FABS♥N Sites *http://littlefinnquinnthings.tumblr.com/ *http://hallwaylovers.tumblr.com/ *http://whenliifegivesyoulemons.tumblr.com/ *http://notlikequinn.tumblr.com/ (This one's rather funny, has awesome fake captions) *http://fuinnonglee.blogspot.com/ *http://twitter.com/#!/FuinnOnGLEE *http://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Glee/3/0/0/1/0/23377/23374/0/0/1/ (Every Fuinn-fic on fanfiction.net in one link) *http://www.facebook.com/pages/Team-Fuinn/218157201543132?ref=ts (Facebook Fabson Team) ARMY RULES #You don't have to have an account to join #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages #Don't delete anything that isn't yours! #Respect other people's point of view #Stay on your own team page 'Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! ' '''WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY. Category:Teams